ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ya-Mi-Oh!
Ya-Mi-Oh! is a series created by Dioga beta. It will air 12/14/2015. Summary Yami is a boy with the Dueltrix, allowing him to create fusion aliens from the Codon Stream DNA samples. He lives in Domino City, which is split into two factions. West Domino, where the middle and upper class live, being "normal humans," and East Domino, which is poverty stricken, and where the human/alien hybrids that were created were dumped. This series focuses primarily on the discrimination that occurs from both sides about the other, Yami's goal to eventually unite them. Along the way, several villains take hold and try to use the situation for their own ends, from destroying the other side, to world domination. While my previous series focused primarily on the main character of the series, this series will have several different teams forming, and Yami's roles will vary depending on the episode focus. Characters * List of characters in Ya-Mi-Oh! Episodes Pre-Series # Time to Duel Part 1 # Time to Duel Part 2 # Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 # Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 # Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 # Demons and Shadows Season 1 # The More Things Change (Ya-Mi-Oh!) # When Monsters Roam # Battle of the Satellite # Paradius # New Blood # The Gathering (Ya-Mi-Oh!) # Doma # Diagon, Arise! # The Signers # Life Goes On # I'm Not Going to Panic # Nightshroud # Rise of the Hunters # Police Recruit # Corruption (Ya-Mi-Oh!) # Battle of the Five Forces Part 1 # Battle of the Five Forces Part 2 Season 2 # Nightshroud Re-Spawned # Scholarship (Ya-Mi-Oh!) # Playing with Fire (Ya-Mi-Oh!) # Cyber Tech Academy # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Wash the Spider Out # Cyber Tech Symposium # Under the Sea (Ya-Mi-Oh!) # Shadow Riders # Shadows in Control # Going Rath # Rath Smash! # Fall of a Regime # The D # Welcome to Asgard # Old Blood # Way of the Mafia # Light of Destruction Season 3 # Wisel Decisions # Team 4 D's (episode) # Invasion of the Diablo # Rampage of the Wisel # Retribution of Skiel # A Granel Occasion # Seeing Immortals # The Wandering Nomad # Facing a Giant # Power of The D # Asgard Crumbles # Family Matters # Broken Views # Scorching Old Flame # Whale of a Reunion # Immortals Gather # Would Be King # The Revival Part 1 # The Revival Part 2 Season 4 # Aporia # Footsteps of the Pharaoh # Life as a Commoner # Thirst for the Throne # Pharaoh's Legacy # D Day # Light and Darkness # Supreme King's War # Cut Down the Middle # Crush Virus # Shining Holy Light # Hunt of the Predator # Mechanical Shadow Legion # Clash Between Light and Dark # Meklord on the Approach # Tomb of the Pharaoh # Cradle Arc Trivia * Characters that will appear come from the first three Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series. This means the original, GX and 5 D's. * Story ideas and team ideas are heavily inspired by the Marvel Comics, with the main backstory being based off the X-Men. Category:Series Category:Dioga beta Category:Ya-Mi-Oh